


Spoonful

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [4]
Category: Rokuhoudou Yotsuiro Biyori | 鹿楓堂よついろ日和
Genre: M/M, MerMay, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: They need more spoons.





	Spoonful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a bowl of chicken soup for the soul

“It’s because you always meddle that you keep getting caught,” Tokitaka reprimanded, a stern look as he could get stuck on his face. Eisuke pouted (prettily, if he might add) at the cook, paused to obediently open his mouth when Tokitaka lifted the spoon to his lips again, and pouted again best he could as swallowed the soup. “It’s not meddling, it’s just some casual manipulation.”

Tokitaka stared at him with his eyes seemingly fully closed, the way that only he could. His own brand of deadpan judgement. “That’s not exactly better.” Tokitaka sighed. He fed Eisuke another spoonful of soup. “It’s not that bad!” Eisuke chirped after he had swallowed and licked his lips.

“Yes it is.” He somehow seemed to be even more unimpressed with Eisuke as he eyed him. Eisuke was about to make a cheerful reply, but Tokitaka shoved the spoon back into his mouth and said, voice louder then; “They actually cut you this time! You would have been chopped up and eaten and sold in pieces by now if it weren’t for Gure!”

Still with the spoon in his mouth and with his cheeks puffed out, Eisuke peered down toward his tail and the bandages of alga around the striped scales. He chewed and he swallowed and he looked back to Tokitaka with a grin. “It’s endearing that you’re worried.”

“Of course I’m worried but you seriously need to stop eating my spoons!” Eisuke blinked at the statement, and blinked some more when Tokitaka snatched the spoon handle out of the water where it was floating without the bowl bit of the spoon. “Oh, oops!”

Tokitaka narrowed his eyes at Eisuke. “Your ‘oh, oops’ isn’t cute the fifty-seventh time, Tsunozaki-san.”

This time when Eisuke blinked at Tokitaka he was blinking much more rapidly. “You keep count?”

“It’s how many of my spoons you’ve eaten so far this year.”

“Hmm.. Okay, so if I give you a spoon, will you forgive me?” Eisuke spread his tired and battered arms and plastered a charming smile onto his face. Tokitaka batted at the hand closest to him with the hand he held the spoon handle in. His tail twitched bashfully. “You’re in the middle of a meal.” His cheeks were a little red around the copper scales on them. Eisuke thought it was adorable. “So you’ll cuddle with me once I’m done?”

Tokitaka’s tail twitched again. He looked away out the window, acting as if there was something very interesting outside. “Well. I’d have to get another spoon.”

Eisuke grinned at him, and he put his hands back against his lap. “So that’s a yes?”

Tokitaka’s face almost turned the same shade as his scales. “Mh— mmh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Tokitaka is a red drum merman and Tsunozaki is a intermediate cardinalfish merman.


End file.
